


(K)Not the Way Things Usually Go (Or Bad Explanations and Lots of Touchin', Feelin', Squeezin')

by redkislington



Series: The Misadventures of Mates Stiles and Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Basically PWP, Knotting, Lots of come, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Not dead tho, Waterfalls maybe?, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, stiles gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-well, let's see, where to start. How about... I'm in the stupid forest being chased by a werewolf that seems like it would really like to have me for breakfast? Oh, and I'm pretty sure, like, ninety-nine point nine-nine percent sure it's an alpha. If that... ups the urgency any.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(K)Not the Way Things Usually Go (Or Bad Explanations and Lots of Touchin', Feelin', Squeezin')

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT OH HI I JUST FOUND THIS OLD THING AND DECIDED TO POST IT WHY WHO KNOWS I DON'T WELL ANYWAY BYE SEE YOU AT THE END

Stiles shuddered, panting into the sweat and saliva soaked sheets beneath him. The hands gripping his hips tight enough to bruise twitched, and Stiles moaned. His body felt like one big erogenous zone; every brush of stubble at his neck and lick along his rocketing pulse, every squeeze of fingers on his sides or hips, every time his cock would brush against the sheets, felt like another orgasm washing every thought out of his brain.

Behind him, his lover shifted, and they both hissed in pleasure, and Stiles felt another pump of cum coat his already cum soaked insides, all held inside by the knot stretching him wide open. “Fuck.” Stiles breathed, his voice shaking just as bad as the rest of his body, and he came, spilling a pathetic amount of jizz into the cooling puddle below him.

His vision swirling, Stiles shuddered, slumping down into the bed, losing all ability to keep himself up, and groaned as he was slowly dragged into unconsciousness, the feeling of his alpha's knotted dick pumping him full of sperm following into his dreams.

 

Derek's day started out normal enough. He got up, started a full pot of coffee to drink through the day, and wandered around the loft as it brewed to find something to do. Eventually, he pulled up one of the many books spread around on various tables and chairs and sat down to read. He was about a quarter of the way through when his phone went off.

The wolf sighed, just knowing that picking up his phone would lead to nothing good, but not picking it up would probably mean someone's death. He gently set the book on the coffee table in front of him and pulled out his phone, wincing just slightly when Stiles started yelling in his ear as soon as the call was put through.

“Stiles.” Derek started, trying to get through to the babbling teen. “Stiles!” The teen's flood of words suddenly cut off, replaced with heavy panting, and... the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. “What's going on?”

“W-well, let's see, where to start. How about... I'm in the stupid forest being chased by a werewolf that seems like it would really like to have me for breakfast? Oh, and I'm pretty sure, like, ninety-nine point nine-nine percent sure it's an alpha. If that... ups the urgency any.”

Derek was already halfway through the door, skipping the car completely and speeding off into the preserve. “Where are you?”

Stiles sighed. “I don't know, man. I haven't exactly taken the time to look where I'm going, you know, too busy with the whole running for my life thing!”

Derek winced again as Stiles voice increased to a shrill octave. He huffed and turned kept moving through the trees, trying to pick up Stiles unique scent as he ran. “Okay, okay, just... keep moving and I'll find you.” Hopefully. 

“And you'll keep talking to me...?” Stiles asked, voice small. Derek was ready to say no, he could concentrate a lot better without Stiles babble in his ear, when he realized it was probably because the teen needed that familiar voice to keep back a panic attack.

“Yeah.” He muttered, tilting his head up to search for a faint scent of the boy, fear and sweat making it sour. 

He followed the trail, feeling hope when it grew stronger and stronger. He growled when he caught scent of the alpha.

“Derek?!” Stiles panicked. “What was that for?!” There was a pause, and Derek felt the earth rattle below him when the alpha roared. “Derek.” Stiles whispered. “Please tell me you're close. Please.”

Derek didn't answer, he dropped the phone, leaving behind Stiles' tinny yells as he took off after the scent, hoping to get to Stiles before the alpha.

He heard a cry, and jerked hard in it's direction, skidding to a sudden stop when he stumbled into a clearing, Stiles lying prone on the ground and the hulking alpha descending. 

Derek growled, leaping in between the two and roaring, knowing that he was probably going to die doing this, but if it gave Stiles enough time to get moving and get away, it was okay. He caught the alpha's eyes, pushing down the urge to look away from the challenge when the alpha rumbled, claws scratching deep gashes into the ground. 

The alpha leaped, knocking Derek back, snapping at him with deadly sharp teeth. The beta kept dodging and ducking, trying to figure out a way to trap the alpha so he could at least slow it down a little.

“Derek...” Stiles croaked from the ground. Derek glanced up to see Stiles staring up at him, just barely moving up to his knees, and... shit. Stiles had a hand clamped over his stomach, where below his sprawled fingers where four deep gashes, blood pouring down over his jeans and fingers and blending with the dirt below him. 

Moving, Derek realized, would probably tear the wound open further. Glancing back at the alpha in time to roll away from it's swiping claws, Derek rolled back to his feet, yelling at Stiles. “Stay down and don't move!”

“Okay, okay.” Stiles breathed, slumping back to the ground. Derek turned back to the alpha and roared, swiping at it before it could move it's hulking form out of the way. He'd have to dispatch this thing quickly, before Stiles bled out. He swallowed and jumped back just in time to miss the claws ready to gut him. 

He fought the alpha, trying to listen to Stiles' labored breathing at the same time to sense any change in it. He had slashes across his chest and a fresh bite on his shoulder, only barely able to wrench the alpha's jaws open to escape. He knew he was going to lose, given how every slash and bite he dealt to the alpha healed in seconds, while his body just grew slicker with the blood that wouldn't stop pooling from his wounds.

Just when he was sure he was dead, he felt a surge of strength rush through him, something sparking through his limbs and burning through his chest. He sucked in a shocked breath, and in the next moment he shifted, feeling like he was expanding, so much energy rushing through every inch of his body it had to grow to contain it. He grabbed at the alpha's swinging paw by instinct, staring for a moment, before he crushed it in his hand, swinging the huge beast up and over him into the trees at the edge of the clearing, the pained roar from it making the earth shudder. He stalked over, gripping the alpha by the throat and roaring, feeling the air ripple around them, the forest going eerily silent. 

The alpha froze, red eyes wide for a moment, before it ducked it's head, baring it's throat in an act of submission. Derek huffed, breathing through teeth too long in a muzzle he was unused to. He growled out a warning, if the alpha were to ever come back into his territory he'd tear it to pieces, then tossed it to the side, back stepping until he got to Stiles.

He watched as the alpha fled, trailing into the woods whimpering. Derek grumbled his approval, and slowly melted back into his human form, feeling too small all of the sudden as he knelt down beside Stiles. He was still breathing. That was good. He gently rolled Stiles over onto his back so he could assess the damage. 

Not so good. Derek cursed, taking in the blood and mud caked onto Stiles stomach, the deep gashes still bleeding freely. Chances of Stiles' survival at this rate were not good.

“Der...” Stiles croaked, and Derek shifted his eyes up to the boy's paling face, and somehow, even in the face of death, Stiles was grinning. “Looks... looks like I'm not... useless anymore, huh?”

Derek felt his brow furrow and he shook his head. Stiles was... maybe not as useful in combat as the rest of the pack, but he'd always more than made up for it in other ways, with his researching and skills in deduction, and how he always took care of the pack. “Stiles, I... what are you talking about?”

He was talking to the boy mostly to keep him distracted as Derek figured out a way he could move Stiles without the boy falling apart or his wound ripping open further. He hadn't expected to hear what Stiles started muttering. “My spark. I... figured it out...” He gave Derek that familiar cocky little smirk. “I lit your spark up again, too.”

His spark? Did that mean...? Well, it made sense, he shifted, fully. Maybe not properly – the full shift was usually supposed to be smooth, the final form sleek and closer to wolf than man, and closer to wolf that the hulking form he'd taken. But... he still shifted, still took an alpha form. He paused. Alpha... so, he was an alpha again...

He swallowed around the lump forming in his throat and looked down to the teenager. “Stiles, I need to ask you something. I know, you've never wanted it before but... I don't know how much of a choice you have now.” He took a moment, choking back the urge to cry, the thought forming a lump in his throat and bringing tears to burn in his eyes. “You... You could die, if you don't take it.”

Given how Stiles froze, staring up at him in wonder, he knew exactly what Derek was asking. What Derek thought he'd never have to ask Stiles, what he could never think about asking, because Stiles and his humanity? It seemed like something Stiles could never be without, seemed impossible for Stiles to be anything but human. 

But here they were.

Stiles swallowed, throat bobbing, and then nodded. Derek could already smell out Stiles was dying, could see how pale he'd gotten, so he didn't waste any time. Gripping tightly onto Stiles' hand, Derek leaned in, and sank his teeth into Stiles' shoulder, feeling the flesh give easily, and feeling the magic of the bite just pour into Stiles, his spark latching onto it.

Stiles was going to live. But... Derek wasn't sure if he was going to regret it.

 

“Derek, what were you thinking?! He could've died from the bite!” Stiles startled awake, the sound of Scott's voice, angry and scared like he hadn't heard in years, rumbling through the house.

“He would've died if I didn't give him the bite, Scott.” Derek was calm, voice soft as he spoke, placating, almost. “I did what I thought would give him the best chance of living.” There was a pause. “You didn't see how badly he was injured. I couldn't have just lifted him up to run him the ten miles to hospital. Not only was he nearly torn in half, but he was losing blood. He wouldn't have made it.”

Scott growled, low and dangerous, and Stiles climbed up out of the bed. He swayed a little, his head swimming, but he continued on. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. They were arguing about him, maybe... maybe he could help? 

“He wasn't yours to claim, Derek. Stiles has been in my pack since I was bitten, you took him from me!”

There was a loud bang, and Stiles could feel the walls shaking around him. Shaking off his dizziness, he picked up his speed down the stairs to come into the living room, where he found Isaac and Lydia, watching from the entry way, as Derek slammed Scott into the wall, growling at him, both their eyes burning red. 

“He's my mate, Scott!” Derek growled, and suddenly Scott sagged, the red bleeding out of his eyes to be replaced with a confused brown. “He's always been mine to claim, since I first scented him in that clearing.”

Everyone else in the room went quiet, and Stiles paused on the stairs just a little too late. The step creaked underneath him, and everyone looked up to him. Derek released Scott and backed off, looking almost ashamed of himself. Scott slumped down the wall a little bit, seeming a little shocked from Derek's admission.

Stiles swallowed and dropped down the last few steps to the floor. He didn't look up as he spoke, feeling his face burning already just thinking about it. “So I... I'm your, your mate...?”

Derek was silent for a few moments, the only sound Stiles could pick up from the once-again Alpha the picking up of his heart beats and breath. Stiles slowly looked up when Derek didn't answer, and jumped a little when he noticed the wolf was a lot closer than before, though not quite within arms length. “Yes.” Derek muttered, his eyes searching Stiles' face, whether for pain or disgust or whatever, Stiles didn't know. 

“So, what does... that mean? I mean, how am I your mate? What makes you know that? What does that make us now?”

Stiles abruptly stopped his questioning when Derek looked around the room. He watched as Derek crossed the room back to Scott, helped him to his feet, then moved back toward Stiles as he asked everyone to leave. Lydia gave Stiles a little smirk just before she left, followed by Isaac and, reluctantly, Scott. When the door closed behind them Derek turned back toward Stiles and crossed his arms. “It means... that you're...” The alpha – his alpha – frown, brow furrowing as he thought over his words. “It's not easy to explain. Just... I know that you're my mate. You're the one my wolf chose. It means I'll protect you, provide for you... kill for you if I have to. Like how I would do for my pack but... amplified.” He huffed, raising a hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

Stiles stared. He'd never seen Derek this... nervous? Unsure of himself? He wasn't sure. He narrowed his eyes, staring at Derek's face. Was he blushing?

“How do you know, though?” Derek looked up. “I mean, was it when you bit me? Did a light pop up in your brain telling you I was your mate?” Stiles felt an odd fluttering in his chest at the word. 'Mate'. He didn't know what it meant, but he had an idea, and that idea... He liked the idea very much. His wolf, he guessed it was his wolf, anyway, that deep contented feeling in his chest, like a cat purring, seemed to agree with him.

Derek, he realized, was blushing even deeper, not meeting his eyes. Stiles bit his lip and reached out, taking hold of Derek's jaw and gently turning his alpha to face him. Derek sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “I... might've known before then. I mean... I didn't know before, not really but... I think I always had some idea.”

Stiles tilted his head. “When'd you get this idea?”

The older werewolf was silent for a few moments, so long that Stiles figured he wasn't going to answer, then he... smiled, a genuine, sort of proud smile and looked up at Stiles, meeting his mate's eyes. “Since you held me up in the pool, and all the other times after that you saved me.”

This time, it was Stiles turn to blush. He felt his skin heat up all over and he coughed, looking down at his feet. “I...” He closed his mouth, chewing on his lip for a minute. After what felt like hours, Derek's rough fingers gently brushed under his chin, pressing into the soft skin there and tilting his head up. Stiles' eyes met Derek's, curious hazel eyes looking over his face, questioning, but at the same time greedy, drinking in every feature like Stiles was some sort of precious thing. 

He couldn't take much more, Derek's gaze making his inside squirm and the wolf whine for something Stiles' didn't know, when Derek finally spoke. He was quiet, his voice soft and small like Stiles had never heard it, but his words were loud in the silence around them. “Can I... Would you mind if I kissed you...?”

God, it was cheesy, and ridiculous, being asked if Derek could kiss him, like he was some flighty teen who fainted at the sight of an ankle, but it just made him love – love?! - Derek even more. He flung himself into the alpha, mashing their mouths together, maybe a little bit too eager.

“Ow.” Stiles pulled back, holding onto his lip where it split when he pushing into Derek. Way too eager.

Derek shook his head, rolling his eyes at the teen, and leaned down, settling one hand on Stiles neck and the other on his jaw, fingers curling back behind his ear, and kissed the blood from his mouth.

Stiles whined, startled at how lupine it sounded for a second, before Derek tilted his head back and deepened the kiss. 

He wasn't quite sure what he expected, what with the mate thing. Fireworks, maybe. Or something ridiculous and cheesy like the colors becoming more vibrant and birds singing. No, there was nothing like that. Instead, he had his wolf purring in his head and Derek's chest rumbling under his hand, and feeling of such contentment and... rightness that it didn't quite seem real. It wasn't quite perfect; Derek's stubble-turned-beard making his face itch and their lips were a little too dry on both ends, but... if he were honest, that's what made it so great. The imperfections of it. He figured maybe that'd be the case with everything in their relationship. They fit together so well because of the little broken pieces and imperfections.

Derek pulled back, and Stiles shook his head. God, he sounded like some terrible cliché writer in his own head. Probably Derek's fault, Derek made his brains go mushy.

“You with me?” Derek muttered, even his soft voice a little too loud for the quiet around them. Stiles nodded, humming, dragging his hand down Derek's chest to hook into one of his belt loops. The alpha's breath hitched, his hips shifting ever so slightly toward the younger man. “Stiles...”

“What.” Stiles stated, drumming his fingers against Derek's hip through the denim. “Is there a problem?”

Derek rumbled. “You don't want to tease me right now.”

Stiles smirked.

He plucked at the belt loop, then raised his hand just a bit and tucked his fingers beneath the jeans, circling the band slowly. His fingers brushed over the hairs of his happy trail and Derek stiffened, his heart rate spiking. Stiles licked his lips; he understood the greatness of werewolf hearing now. As he traced down along Derek's zipper on the outside of his jeans, he listened to how Derek's heart started hammering, his breath catching and to the steady, low growl emitting like a purr from the alpha.

“Stiles.”

“I'm not doing anything.” Stiles lied. He pulled his hand back and held both hands up, grinning at the glaring wolf. “See?”

Derek huffed and relaxed slightly. Stiles took advantage of the moment to shift forward, managing to get a leg between Derek's, sliding his thigh up against the definite bulge he could feel, and he thrust his hips forward.

The alpha growled, surging forward and pinning the younger wolf beneath him. “Stiles.” He rumbled, his eyes glowing a dim red that grew deeper the more Stiles wriggled. “You have to be really sure... absolutely one-hundred percent sure that you want this, want me, if you keep doing this.” He breathed out. “I've had limited control since I first bit you, all I've been thinking about since then has been claiming you, completely, mating you and marking you in every way possible. So. If you're going to continue this, teasing me, you have to be completely certain you want this, because the second we do anything... I-I doubt I'll have the control to stop.”

Stiles nodded. “Alright, I get it, you're alpha hormones are going crazy, fine.” He licked his lips, looking over Derek. He definitely wanted. There was just one thing he wanted to know first though...

“So... when you say mating, what does that mean?”

Derek looked him over, not answering for a long moment, as if he were waiting for Stiles to do something else to him as he was explaining. “Mating meaning... to put it bluntly, sex, with you, over and over again.” He smirked as Stiles felt a wave of arousal wash through him. “Preferably several times in one night. And...” He hesitated for a moment, then said the words that made Stiles' brain switch off. “And preferably knotting you at least once.”

“Oh fuck.” Stiles whimpered, then pounced, pushing Derek back and straddling the alpha, grinding against the bulge through denim and kissing the life out of him.

 

“D-Der...” Stiles whined, coming back to the feeling of Derek nibbling across his shoulders, his knot still swollen and locked inside of him, still throbbing, still coming, holy fuck.

Derek practically purred, licking the sweat from his skin. “Hey there.” He hummed, nipping at Stiles' ear, causing his hips to twitch and making them both moan as a result. Derek licked his lips, so close to Stiles his tongue caught against his skin. “I hope you got plenty of rest, we'll still be going for a while.” Derek teased.

Stiles moaned, his hips jerking again and his cock hardening so fast he was dizzy with it. “Fuck, I love you.”

Whoops, he didn't mean to say that out loud...

Derek, though, just grinned against Stiles shoulder, giving it a gentle nip as he spoke. “Love you, too, Stiles.” He murmured, without a bit of sarcasm or anything less than complete seriousness. He then latched onto Stiles shoulder, sinking human teeth into flesh and sucking, probably causing a hell of a bruise, and he started circling his hips, making the knot rub up against something magical inside of him.

Stiles eyes rolled back and he came, his toes curling and his entire body twitching. That had to be... number five, since they started, who knows how many hours ago. At least his impromptu nap seemed to help his body recover somewhat. The orgasms weren't completely overstimulating anymore, short-circuiting everything in his body all at once.

“Seven...” Derek purred, bringing a hand to Stiles' belly and scooping up some of the come to suck from his fingers. Huh, seven then, not five. Maybe he had a few more in his sleep...

That thought alone got him eighty percent of the way to his next one. Fuck, how long had they even been going? He didn't know, he wasn't entirely sure if he cared that much, especially after he felt Derek jerk forward again, coming again at the taste of Stiles' release.

It must've been about half an hour later, that the knot finally, finally, started to shrink. It was almost instant, Derek's seed beginning to spill out around him, trailing down the backs of his thighs and settling in puddles around his knees. Stiles moaned, the feeling sending shivers all through him.

“Do you want a plug?” Derek asked, pressing his hips forward so not as much could escape. Stiles groaned, imagining it, Derek plugging him up every time after they did this, removing it only to fill him up again. But... maybe that'd be something better for some other time. Stiles shook his head, and Derek nodded. “Alright. I'm going to pull out now, this might be uncomfortable...” Derek rested a hand on Stiles hip, ready to draw any pain or discomfort away, and pulled.

Stiles groaned, feeling cum just rush out, painting his ass and thighs in it. Derek's scent was everywhere, all over him, and that, more than anything else, had him coming the hardest he had all night, his vision going black and his body shaking.

When he came back, Derek was holding him, cuddling him through the aftershocks. When his alpha realized he was aware again, he kissed Stiles' ear, and muttered softly to him. “When you can walk again, let's go break in the rest house.”

Stiles' grinned, already bouncing up to his feet to drag Derek into the bathroom. He always wanted to try shower sex...

**Author's Note:**

> As for the other series that I haven't updated in a while, sorry. I'm not sure if/when they'll be updated. My old computer crashed and burned and I lost a good part of those last sections. As for TIME for writing I have, well, none. Whenever I get free time I may and hey who knows maybe.


End file.
